


The Way You Love

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Songs [7]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Love Song, M/M, Multi, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A short love song that I wrote.
Series: Songs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1305101
Kudos: 5





	The Way You Love

You find so many people are lined  
But you, you are mostly kind  
  
I like the way you love.  
You do it so above.  
I like the way you laugh.  
You do it like a paragraph.  
I like the way you sing.  
 _Swing_.  
  
You find so many people are like a starling  
But you, you are mostly darling  
  
I love the way you wear your hair,  
Spreading your style everywhere.  
You're like a style fountain.  
Enough zazz for a whole mountain.  
  
You find so many people are tart  
But you, you are mostly sweetheart  
  
You're the perfect person.  
You could meet a worse one.  
  
You find so many people are fluty  
But you, you are mostly beauty  
  
Kind, loving and darling,  
Sweetheart and beauty too,  
Are the qualities of you  
  
You find so many people are lined  
But you, you are mostly kind


End file.
